Across the globe there is great demand for disposable, absorbent products used for household cleaning tasks. Disposable towels and wipes meet this market demand. Disposable paper towels and wipes that are made of cellulosic based fibers are also nearly 100% renewable and biodegradable thus catering to those whom are eco-conscience. These disposable absorbent towels and wipes are used for a multitude of tasks that require absorbency and strength. These tasks include absorbing liquid spills, cleaning windows and mirrors, scrubbing countertops and floors, scrubbing and drying dishes, washing/cleaning bathroom sinks and toilets, and even drying/cleaning hands and faces. A disposable towel or wipe that can perform these demanding tasks and be produced at a price point that provides a value proposition to the consumer is advantageous.
To increase the strength of these absorbent products, more than one layer of web (or ply) can be laminated together. It is generally understood that a multi-ply absorbent product can also have an absorbent capacity greater than the sum of the absorbent capacities of the individual single plies. It is thought that this difference is due to the inter-ply storage space created by the addition of an extra ply. When producing a multi-ply absorbent product, the plies are bonded together in a manner that will hold up when subjected to the forces encountered when the product is used by the consumer. Scrubbing tasks such as cleaning countertops, dishes, and windows all impart forces upon the structure of the absorbent product which can cause the structure to rupture and tear. When the bonding between plies fails, the plies move against each other imparting frictional forces at the ply interface. This frictional force at the ply interface can induce failure (rupture or tearing) of the structure thus reducing the overall effectiveness of the product to perform scrubbing and cleaning tasks.